<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ain't It Strange by shir_hashirim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457206">Ain't It Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_hashirim/pseuds/shir_hashirim'>shir_hashirim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among the Lilies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bible Quotes, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Older Jared, Religion, Underwear Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_hashirim/pseuds/shir_hashirim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen lets out a breath, looks away from Jared again. His voice comes out as a low mumble, as if he said it quietly enough maybe Jared wouldn’t hear him.</p><p>“I meant— what if I didn’t want to be your boy, if I wanted to be your wife instead?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among the Lilies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ain't It Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday night, Jensen tells his grandma he’s too sick to go to church the next day. He thinks he did a pretty good job selling her on it, curled up in his bed trying to look as pitiful as possible.</p><p> </p><p>In the bathroom mirror only a few minutes ago, he’d pinched his cheeks till they turned bright red, even slapped his face a few times for good measure. Splashed some hot water on his forehead to make it look like he was sweating.</p><p> </p><p>He and Jared arranged this earlier that week. On one of their morning outings, he had Jared take him back over to the smaller part of the lake, pointed out his grandma’s house to him in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s where I’m staying,” he said. “I just wanted you to know. You could visit me sometime, if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared laughed. “Yeah, what do you think your grandmother would have to say about that? Her grandson bringing a strange man into her home.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wouldn’t have to know,” Jensen replied quietly. “I know when she leaves the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like that, Jensen? Having me come over? Fucking you in your bed at your grandma’s house?” Jared replied, voice low. He reached over and ran a hand through Jensen’s hair, tried to smooth it down out of its just-fucked state.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen’s lips were still red and shiny with spit. Jared had been teaching him how to use his mouth properly.</p><p> </p><p>“When would you like me to come over? Just say the word and I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sunday.” Jensen responded quickly. “Once she leaves for church in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so we’re skipping church now, aren’t we?” Jared asked, amused.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one that said we’re honoring God by being with each other,” Jensen retorted. “We’ll just have to find our own way to pray to him, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that can be arranged, angel.” Jared kissed him on his forehead, a gentle promise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Grandma leaves just as the sun is coming up, and Jensen sits in her chair by the window, staring out at the lake intently.</p><p> </p><p>He feels a little stupid just waiting around like this. Like he’s some wife waiting for her husband to get back from the war. To warm her aching body after not feeling the touch of a man for so long.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Jared a few days ago, but it feels like it's been ages. Maybe he just has a penchant for being dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>Still, when he sees the white speedboat pulling up to the mouth of the lake behind the house, Jensen feels his heart in his throat. The things they’ve done so far have always been outside, always with a certain level of discretion, just in case anyone happened to be on the water nearby. But here, his grandma won’t be back for hours. They have the house entirely to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody would be able to hear him if he were to make noise. Even if he were screaming for help. Jensen adjusts his cock in his pants at that thought. He’s been with Jared enough by now that he knows he would never do such a thing. But even just thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>What it would be like if Jared were to just hold him down and take what he wants from him.</p><p> </p><p>Jared calls him an angel, but Jensen knows that’s not true. He’s human at the very least, maybe even something worse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jared’s already hard by the time he pulls up to the dock behind the house. It’s a pretty big piece of property, but it’s clearly very old. Probably has all sorts of problems with it, from the roof down to the very foundations. But Jared’s not here for the house.</p><p> </p><p>Over the years, he’s gotten used to his solitary lifestyle. Working from home, going out on fishing trips by himself, never really forming close relationships with anyone. Left to his own devices, having plenty of time to get acquainted with his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>For a long time, he let his fantasies brew in his head. He’d bring them out in the heat of the moment while he was jerking himself off, and maybe every once in a while he’d find himself daydreaming out on the water, but that was it. It wasn’t something he wanted to talk about with anyone— that would be like getting himself a one-way ticket to prison, or at the very least, a psych ward.</p><p> </p><p>But in his own head, he was free to do as he pleased. Thought about having someone to make him feel good, someone too young to know what’s good for them, who trusted him even as he was taking advantage of them. His own sweet little thing to keep his cock warm, someone he could lavish praise on, who’s all too happy to do as he says.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting Jensen really did feel like God sent him a present from heaven.</p><p> </p><p>He was perfect, fresh out of middle school, small for his age. A gorgeous boy with freshly-tanned skin, sweat-slick hair, skinned elbows and bruised knees, big doe eyes that made him look even more innocent and young than he already was. </p><p> </p><p>Jared felt drawn to him from the moment they met. The kid was clearly touch-starved, had never gotten much attention from his family. And he was <em>so</em> eager to please.</p><p> </p><p>Jared was always careful to not push him too far. To get the boy to trust him, slowly teaching him, guiding him along with his practiced hands and skilled tongue. Praising him at every turn.</p><p> </p><p>But Jensen always managed to surprise him. Had let Jared fuck his virgin ass the first day they met. Jared suspected there was even more that Jensen wanted, but seemed too afraid to ask for. He didn’t want to push it, figured it would be better if he waited for Jensen to come to him. In the meantime, he’d been doing everything he could to encourage him.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably a bad idea to be falling for a kid like him, especially since he’d be leaving at the end of the summer, but Jared couldn’t seem to help himself. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the most alluring thing about their relationship was the pure, undivided attention Jensen gave him when they were together. It made Jared feel like they were the only two people in the world, like there’s nowhere either of them would rather be.The way that Jensen looked at him— like he was a lover, a mentor, a <em> father</em>, even. All at the same time. It made Jared’s whole body sing with arousal.</p><p> </p><p>He’d take this relationship for as long as he could have it. Before Jensen came to his senses, or left. Someday, Jared would be nothing more than a bad memory for him. But for now, they could have this.</p><p> </p><p>Jared laughs to himself a little as he steps out of his boat and onto the dock. He never thought he’d be the type to have a clandestine summer romance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jensen greets him at the back porch of the house, inviting Jared inside and closing the screen door behind them. He shyly gives him a tour of the house, and it’s about what Jared expected.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling figurines in a glass cabinet next to fancy china that’s probably never been used, embroidered quotes from the Psalms hung up on the walls, floral patterned furniture with floral patterned lampshades to match them.</p><p> </p><p>When Jensen finally shows him to his room, Jared’s dick gets even harder, pressing up against his jeans insistently.</p><p> </p><p>The little bedroom was clearly decorated by grandma. The bedside table was covered with a lace doily, nothing on it but a children’s bible and a glass of water. The bed was made up nicely, with an assortment of pillows and little dusty pink bedsheets. A huge framed portrait of Jesus was on the wall opposite, with rays of light coming out from behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jared was going to fuck him in here. Every night after this when Jensen went to sleep, he would remember this day. The way Jared’s cock felt inside him as he laid on this bed helplessly and took it.</p><p> </p><p>“I like what you’ve done with the place,” Jared chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen blushes back at him, follows Jared’s line of sight to stare at the Jesus portrait with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t exactly get a say in the decor, this is just what it looked like when I got here. It’s not even my room, not really. Just the guest bedroom.” Jensen rambles, not looking at Jared. He talks a lot when he’s nervous.</p><p> </p><p>It’s strange. Jared had thought Jensen would feel more comfortable here, on his own turf. But instead, he seems more on edge than usual. His arms are crossed around his chest defensively, he’s curled in on himself like he’s trying to appear smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Jared asks, not unkindly. “You look like you don’t want me to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Jensen answers quickly, finally turning to look at him. “I do. It’s just. I don’t know. This feels different from what we usually do. And I just want it to be good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it will.” Jared steps closer and rests a hand on his shoulder. “And it will be good for you too.” He pauses a minute before continuing. “You know, if there’s anything you want from me, all you need to do is ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen bites his lip. He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything at all,” Jared says, stroking his hand soothingly across Jensen’s thin shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s— it’s nothing. It’s stupid, really.” Jensen starts. Jared looks at him encouragingly, patiently waiting for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I just. Was thinking about what you said. About finding a way to honor God. And— I don’t know. In the bible it says sex is supposed to be between husband and wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s stomach sinks. So this is how it was going to go down. Did Jensen have him come here just to tell him he can’t do this anymore?</p><p> </p><p>He does his best to take it all in stride, to accept his defeat gracefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so— so you don’t want to do this anymore?” he says, slowly withdrawing his hand from Jensen. He tries to let it hang casually by his side, resisting the urge to curl it into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no not at all!” Jensen says, eyes wide. “That’s not what I meant!” He seems frustrated with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Jared lets out the tension he didn’t even realize he was holding onto.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what do you mean? Please, it’s okay. I wouldn’t judge you for anything, sweet boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen lets out a breath, looks away from Jared again. His voice comes out as a low mumble, as if he said it quietly enough maybe Jared wouldn’t hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant— what if I didn’t want to be your boy, if I wanted to be your wife instead?”</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s body surges with affection and arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you want, huh baby? You wanna be a good little wife for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen nods slowly. His eyelashes are so, so long. Like a girl’s.</p><p> </p><p>The children’s bible sits unassuming on Jensen’s bedside table, and Jared has an idea. He sits down on the bed, picking up the book and rifling through it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s cute, the kind of bible that’s got pictures in it to illustrate the stories. There’s even notes, places where Jensen’s made little underlines, written things off to the side in his sloppy, boyish handwriting. He turns to the page he was looking for, and reads aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“Proverbs 18:22— He who finds a wife finds a good thing and obtains favor from the Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen swallows and slowly walks across the room, sits on the bed next to Jared and plucks the bible from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He flips through it with a practiced hand, and it turns Jared on even more to know just how familiar he is with the word of God. Thinking about all the hours he’s spent pouring over these pages, how many times he’s bent his head in prayer.</p><p> </p><p>“1 Corinthians 7:3— The husband should give to his wife her conjugal rights, and likewise the wife to her husband,” Jensen reads out.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen’s still behaving a little shy, but it doesn’t feel like before. He was shaking earlier, but now his hands are steady. It isn’t genuine shyness, it’s a practiced act. </p><p> </p><p>Who would’ve thought Jared would end up with his own little wifey?</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna be good for me? Please your husband the way a woman is meant to?” Jared breathes out as Jensen sets the bible back on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Jensen replies, eyes wide. He squirms and Jared watches as his little shorts rise up higher on his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get that shirt off you, baby. Wanna see your pretty tits.” Jared says, making Jensen shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not very big,” Jensen says, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. “Hope that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen rucks his shirt off over his head and tosses it to the ground, spreading his hands out across his chest like he’s trying to preserve his modesty. Jared carefully pries Jensen’s arms away, leaving his chest bare and exposed.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to hide your body from your husband,” Jared says. “You’re beautiful, all mine. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Jared buries his face in Jensen’s chest, licking a hot stripe up until he reaches one of Jensen’s nipples. He licks at it gently, and Jensen just whimpers, arching his back so his chest sticks out more. Jared keeps going until both of his nipples are red and puffy.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my good girl, so sensitive,” Jared praises, pulling Jensen in for a wet, open-mouthed kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Jensen surrender underneath him is like pure heaven. His whole body goes slack in Jared’s arms, his lips pliant and willing when Jared presses against them. He snakes a tongue into Jensen’s mouth, tasting boy-breath and a hint of toothpaste. It’s the vanilla mint kind that you give kids who think the regular mint flavor is too strong.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen starts to take off his shorts and underwear, and Jared grabs his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the shorts, baby. Gonna get a nice look at your panties first,” Jared says, voice low and rough.</p><p> </p><p>After he shimmies out of them, he’s left in just a small white pair of briefs. It’s no pink satin underwear, but they both have good imaginations. Jared can see Jensen’s little cock straining in the underwear, a damp patch already starting to appear. He cups his hand over the small bulge, palming Jensen through the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel you getting all wet for me, your panties are getting all soaked. Love how eager you are for my cock,” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please. Want it so bad,” Jensen whines, rutting himself against Jared’s hand. “Need you inside of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna give you what you need, baby. My perfect little wife, always so good for me.”</p><p> </p><p>The briefs are soaked, translucent rather than white now, Jensen’s cock standing out obscenely against the cotton material. Jared helps him out of them, taking the time to appreciate Jensen spread out on the bed, his naked body flushing. He can’t help but think how nicely the color matches with the pink bedsheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you help me get my clothes off?” Jared asks, looking down at Jensen affectionately. He’s not usually naked himself when they do this, but tonight feels different. He thinks about the book of Genesis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the man and his wife were both naked and were not ashamed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a wordless nod, Jensen reaches up, slowly undoes the buttons of Jared’s shirt, helps him slide it off. With careful concentration, he unfastens Jared’s jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers. Jared reaches into his front jean pocket to grab the little tub of lube he brought before tossing the clothes onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna get you ready for me,” Jared says as he screws off the lid of the lube. Sometimes they just use spit, too desperate and stupid to do anything else, but this time he wants to get Jensen extra slick and opened up for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen parts his creamy thighs, reaches his hands around to spread his ass open for Jared. It’s the best fucking thing Jared’s ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his time, slowly fingering Jensen’s ass. He uses so much lube that it’s sticky all over Jensen’s inner thighs, dripping onto the bedsheets below them. Jensen’s hot and wet, his entrance virgin-tight. Jensen writhes against his fingers, trying to get them in deeper, but Jared keeps him pinned down.</p><p> </p><p>Jared knows he’s being a little mean, teasing him like this for so long, but he just can’t help it. Jensen looks so pretty under him, his expression growing more and more desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please fuck my pussy,” Jensen whines shamelessly.</p><p> </p><p>Jared feels dizzy with arousal. It’s a sweet ache that courses through his whole body. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, angel,” he groans. “Anything for my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Jensen’s hole is puckered and red, glistening with lube, taking Jared’s cock easily. Jared buries himself inside, can’t resist jutting his hips in further. Jensen moans brokenly underneath him, making no attempt to control the situation, letting Jared just fuck him, wet and dirty.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what you needed, huh baby? Needed to have my cock in you, fucking your sweet little pussy?” Jared coaxes, pushing his cock over and over again into the tight wet heat. </p><p> </p><p>There’s no other feeling like it in the world.</p><p> </p><p>The bedsheets are a mess as Jensen tangles his fingers up in them, his body jerking occasionally as Jared slams into him. He’s leaking precome all over himself, his little dick resting hard up against his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good girl for me,” Jared praises, running his hands along Jensen’s sides. “Gonna come in your pussy, paint up your pretty insides.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s all the warning he gives Jensen before spilling into him with a groan, fucking his come up deeper inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen follows right after, making wife-sounds as he comes. His stomach is sticky with it, his shoulders heave as he gasps for air. He clutches onto Jared, pulling him closer so he can rest his forehead against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Jared takes his time cleaning them up, making sure to take good care of his wife. He strips the bedsheets, tossing them into the washing machine along with the wet rags he used to wipe them down. </p><p> </p><p>Jensen’s still flushed when Jared walks back into the bedroom. Amused, Jared thinks to himself that it won’t be hard now for Jensen to convince his grandma that he’s still sick.</p><p> </p><p>“My grandma’s gonna be back soon,” Jensen says regretfully as he makes up the bed with a spare set of sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess that’s my cue to leave,” Jared replies, straightening up his clothes and tucking the lube jar back into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He makes his way over to Jensen, gives him one more kiss. He starts to pull away when Jensen leans back into him, chasing his mouth for another one.</p><p> </p><p>They walk through the house together, Jensen opening the door for Jared as he leaves. By the time Jared makes it back to his boat, he can still see Jensen’s faint outline through the glass screen door watching him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jensen’s not happy when the summer finally drifts to its end and his parents come to pick him up. They don’t even say much to him, just mostly chat with grandma about how things have gone. He tunes them out, staring off at the lake.</p><p> </p><p>He fidgets with the chain around his neck, reaching under his shirt to pull out the charm on the end. It’s a small gold cross that rests gently and innocuously on his chest. Jared had given it to him on their last day together, along with a small slip of paper that had his phone number on it. </p><p> </p><p>“This necklace belonged to my mother,” Jared had said as he unclasped it from his own neck and gently fastened it around Jensen. “It’s very precious to me, and I’d like it back someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep it safe for you,” Jensen had promised.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen loses himself in the memory, rubbing the necklace between his fingers absentmindedly, warming the metal under his touch. He wishes he asked for a picture of Jared or something, but that would have been too weird, would have caused too many questions if anyone found it.</p><p> </p><p>After lunchtime, Jensen and his parents get ready to leave. Before they go, he asks if he would be allowed to come back next summer. His grandma says she wouldn’t mind, and Jensen’s parents seem thrilled at the idea. They even start discussing the possibility of having him come over to stay during the winter holiday season as well.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen’s heart flutters at the idea, pictures what it would be like to come here when the lake has frozen over. Maybe Jared would take him back to his house, the two of them could find ways to keep each other warm.</p><p> </p><p>He kisses grandma on the cheek as they head out the door, climbs into the car and gets out a book to read on the drive back. Mostly, he ends up just staring out the window, watching the trees and cars as they drive down the highway. </p><p> </p><p>In the privacy of the backseat, Jensen grins to himself stupidly. He’s got plenty to look forward to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here's part 2 of this fic! As always, thank you to anyone who actually ends up reading this!</p><p>I'm really obsessed with Christian imagery and blasphemy despite the fact that I'm Jewish myself lol. I just find religion in general a very fun and interesting (and often sexy!) topic to explore. In fact, my username "shir hashirim" means Song of Songs in Hebrew, which is one of my favorite parts of the bible— it's essentially a collection of erotic love poetry! :)</p><p>Title is from another Patti Smith song, and the draft version of this fic is just called "wifey time" haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>